Utakata Hanabi
by Ayame tsubaki
Summary: Fanfic pertamaku.. dimohon R&Rnya dan kerjasama-nya.. :D Fanfic yang terinspirasi oleh lagu 'Utakata hanabi' by Supercell. LenxMiku and KaitoxMiku. Don't like? Don't read!


Hai semua warga(?) Pembaca Fanfic!  
Salam kenaaaall! Aku author yang baru berani nge-publish cerita abal-nya.

Yak! Cerita ini adalah cerita dari pairing Kagamine Len x Hatsune Miku!  
Saya lagi suka-sukanya sama pair ini karena.. Something. #plak  
Untuk judulnya yang berjudul 'Utakata Hanabi' memang sengaja saya ambil cerita ini dari lagu Utakata hanabi by Supercell. Saya benar-benar jatuh hati(?) Pada lagu itu.. TwT  
Benar-benar mengharukan, mendengarnya saja udah bikin saya mau nangis.. T.T #ehkokcurcol

Satu kata lagi, cerita ini agak mengikuti alur lagu tersebut, tetapi dengan tambahan imajinasi saya. Nyambung gak nyambung, terimalah dengan lapang dada ya. #guling #dor

Udah gak usah banyak bacoot! .w.  
Happy Reading Minnaa! XD

Vocaloid © Yamaha.  
Hatsune Miku x Kagamine Len.  
Utakata Hanabi © Supercell  
Tapi kalau fic ini punya saya.

Note : _kata yang bergaris miring berarti lirik lagunya._  
.

.  
Semilir angin pantai menghembuskan anginnya yang begitu sejuk. Membuat pakaian gadis berambut hijau tosca ini ikut bergerak oleh hembusannya. Ia berjalan sambil memegang topi pantainya. Berjalan menuju tengah pantai, menunggu pelepasan kembang api yang memang sudah setiap tahun seperti itu sebagai ciri khas dari festival tahunan ini.  
Sendiri...

...Mengingatkan ia akan sesuatu.  
Ya, sesuatu yang terjadi di malam yang sama, festival yang sama..

Miku P.O.V

_Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no omatsuri__  
__Yukata o kite geta mo haite karan koron oto o tateru__  
_  
"Miku!" Lambaian tangan seorang pemuda ceria menyambutku, membuat diriku yang terbalut oleh yukata ini semakin memerah karena pertama kali ini aku jalan berdua bersamanya, hanya berdua.  
Aku tersenyum kecil sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona wajahku melihat dia yang selalu menatapku dan kemudian menunjukkan senyuman cerahnya.

"Waaah! Kamu sangat cantik! Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatmu memakai yukata. Ternyata kau sangat terlihat beda dari biasanya, seperti. Hmm.. Putri Jepang!" Kata pemuda itu yang bernama Kagamine Len dengan penuh semangat.

"Te-terima kasih.." Aku menjawab perkataan panjangnya itu dengan beberapa kata yang bisa kuucapkan. Sambil menunduk. Jujur saja, aku sangat tak tahan melihat wajahnya. Aku telah sadar mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Tapi lebih baik kupendam perasaan ini dalam-dalam.

"Mari sini! Ku tunjukkan hal yang bagus kepadamu." Katanya sambil memegang tanganku, membuat aku semakin membeku. Tetapi dia mengajakku untuk berlari, menuju tengah pantai.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi.." Katanya dengan semangat. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak bicara dan semangat dibanding diriku. Aku melamunkannya sambil menatapnya.

"Lihat.." Ia menengok kearahku dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat indah, kembang api. Ditengah pantai..

_Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki__  
__Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumi mita no_

Aku sangat kagum kepada kembang api itu.. Sangat indah.  
Seperti dirimu. Yang memancarkan sinarmu setiap saat kepadaku.  
Ketika kita sedang asyik melihat kembang api, aku diam-diam menyuri pandanganku kepadamu yang sangat antusias dalam melihat kembang api itu..  
Tanpa sadar rona wajahku kembali muncul ketika menatapmu. Jantungku mulai berdetak ketika sebelah tanganmu memegang tanganku. Aku membeku. Aku melihat tanganku yang kau pegang, tetapi pandanganmu tetap ke arah kembang api itu. Akupun menoleh kembali ke kembang api itu, sambil tersenyum..

_Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni__  
__Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto__  
__Mata omoidashite shimau yo_

Semilir angin pantai seakan membawaku terbang sendiri. Aku mengingat kejadian itu, ketika kita melihat kembang api bersama disini, ditempat ini. Tapi sekarang kembang apinya belum muncul. Sepertinya aku harus lebih lama menunggu. Aku berfikir seharusnya sejak awal aku membencimu. Kenapa? Aku mungkin memang tak pantas ditakdirkan bersamamu. Tetapi di hari seperti itu.. Aku tak bisa begitu saja langsung membencimu. Aku menghela nafas. Memilih untuk duduk di pasir putih pantai. Sekali lagi aku mengingat hal yang telah kita lalui di festival itu.

_Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta__  
__Mou nidoto aeru koto mo nai no ni__  
__Aitai aitainda__  
__Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o_

"Kenapa kau pergi, Len.." Kataku sambil masih duduk di putihnya pasir ini.  
"..seharusnya sejak awal aku tak mengetahui perasaan ini. Perasaan ini semakin membuatku sakit. Perasaan ini membuat aku selalu menunggu harapan yang tak mungkin terjadi..." Aku melamun sambil berbicara tak jelas.  
Sampai sekarang aku masih memikirkan kejadian di musim panas itu.  
Dan semakin aku mengingat itu.. Semakin inginnya aku bertemu denganmu.  
Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu.. Sangat ingin.  
Aku kembali mengingat kejadian itu..

_Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara__  
__Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne__  
__Hyururira narihibiku__  
_  
"Haah.. Aku lelah." Katamu sambil menggerutu.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat disini.." Kataku sambil duduk di sisi jalan. Kau pun mengikutiku dan duduk disebelahku.  
Dari kejauah aku masih bisa mendengar suara alunan musik festival itu.  
...Berkumandang ditemani semilir angin.

"Festival yang sangat menyenangkan ya.."  
Katamu sambil tersenyum kepadaku.  
Aku menunduk tanda memang sangat tak kuat untuk menatap wajah itu.

"Y-ya.."

_Yozora ni saita ooki na ooki na nishiki kamuro__  
__Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru__  
__Futto setsunaku naru__  
_  
Aku yang sedang melamunkan kejadian festival itu di pasir putih ini langsung berdiri karena mahkota brokat yang amat besar sudah menunjukkan keindahannya dipantai ini.  
Festival ini.. Mengingatkanku pada dirimu. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya bisa melihat kembang api ini sendiri. Tanpamu.  
"Sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir.." Gumamku sambil memejamkan mata.  
Hal itu sungguh menyesakkan nafasku.

_Sakasama no haato ga uchiagatteta__  
__"Ahaha" tte waraiatte__  
__"Suki da yo" tte__  
__Kisu o shita__  
_  
"Lihat ini Miku.." Kata Len sambil memegang kotak kecil dan menunjukkannya kepadaku.

"Apa itu?" Kataku penasaran.

Ia membuka kotak itu dan didalamnya ada dua cincin yang sangat indah.

"I-itu.." Kataku gelagapan.

"Ini? Ini ya cincin.. Untukmu." Katamu sambil tersenyum malu kepadaku.

"Untukku?" Aku agak kurang percaya kau memberikanku cincin ini.

"Tentu. Sini kupasangkan dijari manismu.." Katamu sambil memegang tanganku dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisku.

"Waah.. Kau tampak lebih indah jika menggunakan cincin itu." Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memerah, jantungku berdegup makin cepat dan.. Akhirnya aku tersenyum. Kau sangat sering membuatku tersenyum.

"Cincin itu akan mempertemukan kamu dengan belahan jiwamu." Katamu dengan tersenyum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti.."

"Bukan kau, yang memakai cincin itu?" Tanyaku berharap bahwa ia yang akan memakai pasangan cincinnya. Astaga.. Sudah bertanya apa aku.  
Kau malah menutup kotak kecil cincin itu.. Dan kembali menaruhnya di sakumu.  
Ayolah Len, kau sangat membuatku berharap lebih.. Kenapa kau memberikan cincin itu kepadaku lalu pasangannya bukan kau yang memakainya? Bukankah di film-film jika kita memberikan sesuatu untuk orang lain, pasangannya adalah kita? Aku semakin bingung atas apa yang kau bicarakan padaku.  
Hati yang terasa terbolak balik pun mulai naik. Aku menggepalkan tanganku dan menaruhnya didada, sambil menunduk.  
"Hei, jangan pasang tampang seperti itu." Katamu sambil tersenyum kemudian aku menatapmu.  
Kau malah memberikanku lelucon yang selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa.

"Ahaha.." Akhirnya pun kita tertawa bersama. Seakan-akan melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Miku.." Kau memanggilku, pelan. Dan menatapku dengan dalam.  
"..Aku mencintaimu." Kemudian kau mendekatkan wajahmu kepadaku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasmu dan jantungku makin berdegup, aku menutup mataku.. Dan kau menciumku.

_Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu__  
__Konna ni mo kanashikute__  
__Doushite deatte shimattandarou__  
__Me o tojireba__  
__Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de_

Kembang api ini sudah cukup lama menunjukkan keindahannya didepan aku yang sendirian. Semakin aku melihat kembang api, semakin aku mengingatmu.  
Aku harus melupakan semua tentang dirimu, Len.  
Hal seperti ini sungguh membuatku tersiksa.  
"Kenapa Len.."  
"...Kenapa kita bertemu jika harus begini?" Kataku sambil melihat kembang api itu sambil menangis.  
Kupejamkan mataku, aku merasa kau masih ada disini. Memelukku erat dari belakang. Seolah berkata 'Tenang.. Aku masih disini. Menjagamu, memelukmu selamanya.'  
Aku selalu menganggapmu ada disini sampai saat ini..

_Amai toiki__  
__Binetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koishita__  
__Sono koe ni, sono hitomi ni__  
__Kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni__  
__Mada kimi no omokage o sagashite_

"Haah.." Aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diriku lebih dalam.  
"Kau tahu Len, akupun mencintaimu.."  
Aku berkata ditengah pantai ini. Pantai sebagai bukti bisu awal dan akhir cinta kita. Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat?  
"Aku sangat merindukanmu.. Suaramu, matamu.. Aku selalu mencari wajahmu. Hingga kini." Aku berkata tetapi hanya semilir angin yang menjawab perkataanku. Namun aku sadar, waktu telah berlalu.. Aku sudah terlalu lama mengenangmu dan kejadian dimalam itu.

_Hitorikiri de miageru hanabi ni__  
__Kokoro ga chikuri toshita__  
__Mou sugu sugi no kisetsu ga yattekuru yo_

Sekarang aku masih sendiri mengadah kearah pantai yang masih asyik menunjukkan mahkota indahnya. Hati sangat terasa nyeri membayangkan bahwa musim selanjutnya akan datang. Itu berarti aku tak dapat lagi mengenangmu di pantai ini lagi? Rasanya aku ingin seharusnya musim selanjutnya tak usah datang atau muncul. Agar musim ini saja yang selalu ada. Agar aku bisa mengenangmu. Selamanya mengenangmu dan kenangan yang sudah kita lewati. Semuanya pasti akan indah.. Jika kau tak pergi meninggalkanku secara tiba-tiba. Kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu itu kepadaku. Dan kau memberikan cincin ini agar aku bisa menamukan pasangannya untuk mengganti dirimu. Kau tak bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun. Tapi jika itulah yang kau ingin.. Aku akan bersama orang yang sudah memakai cincin yang sama kepadaku. Terimakasih kau telah memikirkanku, aku sangat mencintaimu.

_Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi__  
__Ima demo omou ano natsu no hi o__  
_  
Kembang api yang tak abadi yang ku lihat bersamamu...  
Sampai saat ini aku terus memikirkan hari di musim panas itu..

OMAKE

Langkah-langkah kecil berlari kearah Miku yang masih didepan pantai ini.  
"Mama.. Seharusnya mama melihat kembang api bersama kami. Kenapa mama sendirian disini?" Anak perempuan mungil berambut biru menarik-narik baju bawah Miku.

"Iya mama.. Kenapa mama malah lebih memilih sendirian?" Susul anak lelaki yang memiliki rambut hijau tosca seperti Miku.  
Melihat tingkah kedua anaknya..

Miku hanya tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Ahaha.. Maafkan mama sayang, mama hanya ingin mengenang kenangan mama." Kata Miku sambil mengelus kedua kepala putra-putrinya itu.

"Kenangan?" Tanya anak perempuan dengan wajah bingung..

"Apa kenangan itu bersama papa?" Tanya anak perempuan itu lagi.

"Hayo! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan papa sendirian?" Tiba-tiba seorang Lelaki berambut biru mengagetkan kedua anaknya sambil menggelitiki mereka.

"Haha.. Hentikan papa. Hentikan!" Kata mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, papa hentikan.." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Papa, apa mama dan papa memiliki kenangan disini?" Tanya anak mereka itu.

Miku hanya membeku, bingung harus menjawab apa. Kaito melihat Miku dan mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan anaknya itu.

"Tentu saja. Nah, lebih baik kalian sekarang melanjutkan bermain pasir ditempat kita tadi, oke?" Kata Kaito kepada anaknya.

"Tapi kita ingin melihat kembang api bersama mama dan papa." Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Nanti mama dan papa akan menyusul." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." Mereka berlari menuju tempat semula mereka.

"Mengenang dia, ya?" Tanya Kaito kepada Miku.

"Ahaha.. Maafkan aku Kaito, tapi aku—"

"Sst.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sekarang lebih baik kita menyusul anak-anak." Kaito hendak pergi, tetapi tiba-tiba Miku menahan tangannya.

"Kaito.." Kata Miku.

"Iya?"

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku.." Kemudian Miku pun memeluk Kaito.  
Kaito membalas pelukan itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Daijobu." Kata Kaito kemudian mereka menyusul anak-anak mereka sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Kau masih menyimpan cincin itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja. Cincin ini dan pemiliknyalah yang menyatukan kita bukan?" Kata Kaito. Suaranya terdengar samar karena ia sudah agak jauh dari pantai berjalan bersama Miku.

.

.

Di ujung pantai, ada bayangan seorang memakai pakaian putih tersenyum layaknya mentari. Rambutnya yang bagaikan mentaripun menambah kesan 'indah' pada dirinya.  
"Terus tersenyumlah.. Aku mencintaimu." Kemudian bayangan itu pun menghilang mengikuti semilir angin pantai yang berhembus.

OWARI.

Akhirnya selesai juga =,= *mandangin jari yang udah reot gegara ngetik*  
Perasaan.. Fanficnya pendek ya? Tapi saya udah mentok sampai situ deh idenya.. Sumpah. Suer.  
Ini udah mikir sekuat tenaga.. Tapi saya cukup puas dengan hasil ini ^.^  
Entah kenapa, sehabis baca FF fancic Len x Miku yang notabene Angst semua, akhirnya saya kepikiran buat ini fanfic deh.  
Ahaha.. Udah ah, gimana minna? Bagus kah? Jelekkah? Abalkah? Gajekah?  
Dan.. Ada yang ngertikah? #duagh  
Semoga kalian semua ngerti ya sama pemikiran fanfic saya ini.. Soalnya saya ngerjainnya subuh-subuh ampe mata kayak orang lembur. #curcol  
Ohiya! Mungkin fanfic ini akan lebih terasa jika kalian sambil memutar lagunya. Dan.. Fanfic ini akan lebih mudah dimengerti jika kalian mengerti isi lagunya. XD

Aaaah~~ Len x Miku emang sweet~~ #dor  
I Hope you like it all!

Mind to R&R Pleasee~~? *puppy eye* X33

Salam manis~ Ayaki ^^


End file.
